


that’s gonna leave a mark

by amerithaikings



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikings/pseuds/amerithaikings
Summary: Don’t fuck around in charms, kids.





	that’s gonna leave a mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuchan/gifts).



It was Bambam’s 11:20 am class with the Ravenclaws that did it. Yes, he may have been fucking about with Yugyeom slightly, however he never intended to hurt anyone.  
They were practicing the accio spell, when it happened. The pair’s concentration may have run out just a tad, and they were attempting to summon random items from across the room. Suddenly a broom appeared in Yugyeom’s hand.  
“Sorry? Whose broom is this?” He called out, and was met with a response of snickers and shrugs from the class, along with a concerned Flitwick slowly putting the broom in the corner.  
And then, Bambam flicked his wand incorrectly and sent a heavy spellbook (Merlin knows from where) into Park Jinyoung’s chest.  
Park Jinyoung was the golden boy of their year- handsome, popular, incredibly smart. All the teachers adored him and he was the star seeker of the quidditch team. And Bambam had just sent a book into him. Oh god.  
Watching him fall was a surreal experience, but as soon as he hit the ground Bambam rushed forward.  
Jinyoung wheezed, and coughed and Bambam instantly started babbling an apology.  
“Stop saying sorry and take him to the nurse!” Flitwick exclaimed, and Bambam immediately sprang into action, helping the boy up even when he tried shaking Bambam’s arms off.  
“Oh my god I’m just so sorry I didn’t mean to it was just me being an idiot and fucking about-“  
Jinyoung, still coughing, dismissed Bambam’s chat with a wave of a hand, just allowing himself to be led to Madame Pomfrey. 

“He’ll be fine, he should just lie down for a bit.”  
“Can you-“  
“Yes, Jinyoung, I’ll let your teachers know.” Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes affectionately.  
“I can get you notes from history of magic if you want?” Bambam offered, despite the glare Jinyoung gave him.  
“Thanks.” The Ravenclaw deadpanned. 

“Gyeom, I feel like a shitty person.” Bambam lamented, chewing on a torn-off piece of Yorkshire pudding. He waved tentatively at Jinyoung from across the great hall, who in turn flipped him off.  
“Well, you did completely wind him. I heard he’s off quidditch for two weeks until his bruise is gone. Right in time to miss the match with Slytherin too. That Jaebum is harsh.” Yugyeom replied much too cheerily for what he was saying.  
Bambam pushed his plate away and dropped his head onto the table.  
“Jaebum may be harsh but we all know how hot you think he is, Yugyeom. You’re not fooling anyone.” Youngjae points out from beside Bambam.  
“Besides the point!” 

“These notes are awful.” Jinyoung said, rifling through Bambam’s history of magic notes in the library.  
“Hey, at least he tried right?” Jackson offered. Jinyoung sighed, tossing them on the table in front of him.  
“How bad can they be?” Jaebum asks, picking them up. He instantly makes a face at the sparsity of them. But Bambam had tried, and while Jinyoung realises that he doesn’t want to miss out on any work.  
“At least you’ll have time to revise what you missed when you’re not training for the match!” Jackson says while nudging Jinyoung’s shoulder, earning him a punch on the shoulder.

Because of Yugyeom’s crush on Jaebum, the three Hufflepuffs end up watching the match. It’s freezing out, being mid January and the UK, but Yugyeom just responded to the pair’s complaints with, “just put your house scarves on and stop being bitches!”  
Bambam shivered. The match was going well for the Ravenclaws, but Mark Tuan, the star beater for the Slytherins wasn’t making it easy.  
If he’s being honest, Bambam was never really a sports guy. So instead he people watches, looking at the rest of the crowd. Yugyeom was getting way too into it, shouting and cawing whenever Jaebum would score and egging Jackson, the only Ravenclaw they were friends with, on to defend them.  
Suddenly Bambam felt someone flop down in the seat next to his left. When he turned to see who it was, he was met with the beautiful profile of Park Jinyoung. He was so surprised that he didn’t take his eyes off of the boy, with his blue and grey scarf tucked into a dark blue coat. Jinyoung snapped his head to look at him and Bambam instantly dropped his eyes to the floor of the stands. His own history of magic notes were then promptly placed into his lap.  
“Thanks.” Jinyoung said, looking back out at the match.  
“Oh! Uh, no problem. I hope they were useful?”  
“Um. Yeah.” The tops of Jinyoung’s ears were turning red and Bambam chalked it up to the cold.  
Bambam would never tell anyone the way his heart sped up as Jinyoung nestled his face further into his scarf. Or the way it jumped completely when he suddenly whooped loudly as Jaebum scored a goal. Maybe Bambam hadn’t been paying attention.  
Once Jinyoung had settled back down, Bambam worked up the courage to say,  
“I’m really sorry you can’t be out there. I don’t know whether to say I hope they win or I hope they lose without you?” Bambam offered, and Jinyoung laughed in response, the sound sweet and almost in-genuine in its crisp “ha ha ha!”.  
“Hmmm, hope for us to win. Mark’s way too cocky already.” As if on cue, Bambam spies Mark winking at Brian, their team captain. 

As it turns out, Ravenclaw did win; their substitute seeker, Wonpil, practically got the snitch by accident upon following Mark to it- but that doesn’t matter now. All that mattered was seeing Jinyoung run onto the pitch and tackle Jaebum in a bear hug. And maybe, just maybe, Bambam wondered what it would feel like. 

 

It was a Friday, and Bambam and Yugyeom made the (not very thought-out) decision to skip history of magic to catch up on the potions homework they didn’t do. Suddenly they hear a knocking on their bedroom door, mouths stuffed with chocolate frogs.  
“Shit, what if it’s Professor Binns?!” Yugyeom hisses.  
“Gyeom, he doesn’t even know what school this is. He will not have noticed that we’re not there.”  
“Snape?”  
“Wrong house.”  
“Sprout?”  
“As if she cares.”  
“What if-“  
“Come in!” Bambam cuts him off, and is shocked when none other than Park Jinyoung walks in.  
He looks extremely out of place in the Hufflepuff dorms, which are comfy and over-grown with plants and succulents.  
“Um. Sorry. I just- I noticed you weren’t in history of magic and I wanted to see if you’re alright. Oh! And give you these.” Jinyoung was pinking slightly, uncomfortable under both Bambam and Yugyeom’s gaze. He fumbled with the pile of books in his hands before producing beautiful, organised notes. He stuck his hand out awkwardly.  
Bambam momentarily forgot how to speak.  
“Thank you! Thank you so much. I’m fine just- doing potions.”  
Yugyeom looked over at him curiously. Bambam sounded kind of odd and stilted, which wasn’t like him.  
Jinyoung nodded.  
“Well, uh, I should be going. Those are copies of the notes, so you don’t need to give them back or anything.” He begins to make his way out of the room when Yugyeom called out,  
“Good luck with the match tomorrow!”  
Jinyoung smiled.  
“Wait, you have a match?” Bambam asked.  
“Yeah. My bruise has healed, and I practically begged Jaebum to let me play.” He laughs, his eyes crinkling at the sides sweetly.  
“Well, we’ll be there!” Bambam exclaims, to the surprise of his best friend.  
Jinyoung’s smile widens.  
“See you then!” 

In hindsight, maybe going to the match was a bad idea. It was Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff, and although Bambam has a couple of friends on his house’s team, he’s not really sure who he wants to support. He has a feeling that Yugyeom is slightly torn as well, given the team captain.  
At one point Bambam almost got up to cheer when Ravenclaw won- and all because Jinyoung got the snitch. He watched as the Ravenclaw team all hugged together, lifting up a beaming Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s eyes found Bambam’s and, almost imperceptibly, the Ravenclaw boy winked. Bambam’s heart did a little flutter but that was definitely just a reaction to the applause roaring around them. Definitely. 

To celebrate, the Ravenclaws all went out to Hogsmeade, to get “tastefully tipsy” (absolutely smashed). And when Bambam suggested to Yugyeom that they coincidentally go also, he was surprised when his best friend nodded enthusiastically. So off to the Hog’s head they went, noting the opposite of pathetic fallacy in the classic Scottish grey skies above them, the creaky boar sign of the pub waving slightly at them in the wind. They ordered a couple of drinks, firewhiskey to be precise (the not-so-special occasion called for it, they supposed) and sat at the bar. Bambam saw Jinyoung with his friends at a table, laughing and cheering, with Jaebum proposing a toast at the head. He noted that other of their non-Ravenclaw friends were there too, including their younger Gryffindor friend Youngjae, so they did have some way of blending in more against the blue and grey scarves. Neither Bambam nor Yugyeom were particularly good at holding their alcohol, and after around two drinks each they were flushed and felt less steady on their bar stools.

“Bambam! Yugyeom!” Bambam turned to see Jinyoung waving him over to their table, and he could feel Yugyeom’s excitement at the prospect of sitting at one of the empty seats next to Jaebum. As they slowly sat down, Bambam could tell that the group had also had a couple of drinks, as they were red-faced and rowdy. Jinyoung, still clearly high off of his win, pulled Bambam into his side, the two breaking into a laugh.  
“Not too shabby for someone who practically had their sternum broken huh?” Jinyoung asked, looking down at the younger boy, his eyes sparkling. Bambam hit his arm where it was around his shoulder.  
“Hey! I apologised like ten times. And made you notes! I have never made History of Magic notes in my life. Only for you!” He felt Jinyoung squeeze his shoulder as he hummed in reply.  
“Hm. You could tell.”  
Bambam gaped, once again slapping Jinyoung in the arm.  
“You’re so mean to me.” He pouted, and Jinyoung squealed slightly, and squished the younger’s cheeks with one hand.  
“So cute,” he mumbled. Bambam felt himself get redder, and not just because of the drinks. 

In hindsight, shots were a bad idea. Jaebum had had the fatherly duty of taking a drunk Yugyeom back, seeing Bambam and Jinyoung engaged in conversation. Bambam noted to ask Yugyeom about it in the morning.  
Half an hour later and Jinyoung, Bambam and the rest of the group were spluttering like schoolgirls. Bambam, being the skinniest, was the most lightweight out of any of them, and it showed. After one last shot he was depending on Jinyoung for stability.  
“Okay, I think you need to stop,” Jinyoung said, taking in Bambam’s slumped body against his.  
“Comfortable.” Was Bambam’s small reply. Jinyoung chuckled and ran a hand through Bambam’s hair.  
“Come on, up you come.” And he dragged Bambam up, stumbling slightly. 

They hadn’t realised when it started raining, but Bambam started shivering as they walked across the Hogwarts grounds. Jinyoung carefully wrapped his scarf around Bambam’s neck, and led him back to his dorm.  
“Hyung, don’t leave me.” Bambam looked up at Jinyoung, making his lip wobble, his hands fisted in Jinyoung’s shirt.  
“I have to go, Bambam. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”  
“Not even a goodnight kiss?” Bambam slurred, making Jinyoung’s stomach drop. In a moment, Jinyoung thought, “fuck it.”  
“Fine, you baby.”  
He tilted Bambam’s head up and pressed a soft kiss to his plush lips. With that, Bambam smiled lazily and waved his fingers at Jinyoung, who rolled his eyes. 

Bambam woke up the next morning with a Ravenclaw scarf wrapped around his neck and the memory of the kiss sticking in his mind, and he smiled as the sunlight filtered through his window. The reverie was ruined by Yugyeom groaning loudly, but he chose to ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like it!!!!! Sorry it’s a bit short and nothing rly happens but like. I hope u like it regardless uwu


End file.
